Mine
by malfoy1nicole2
Summary: Summary: It’s time for the wedding but will Edward admit to himself that there’s someone else? Ive been thinking bout writing this down so here it is


Ok guys, I have had this story in my head for awhile and I decided I would share it. I hope you enjoy! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

This is SLASH if you don't like then don't read! You have been warned!! And please no flames!

Pairing: Edward/Bella (ewww), Edward/Jasper

Summary: It's time for the wedding but will Edward admit to himself that there's someone else?

This is one-shot

* * *

JPOV

It was today, the worst day of my life and the best for my mate. Today was the wedding everyone was waiting for. I let out an unneeded sigh and ran my fingers though my curly blonde hair. I couldn't take my eyes off of the groom as I leaned against the side of the house. He looked so happy and the only emotions I could sense from his were love and adoration. I sighed again. I wasn't going to do anything to ruin his happiness. I let my mind wonder to happier times between us and the night that changed everything for me.

!**Flash back! **

_It had been a year ago, before Bella had come and taken him from me. I was sitting by Alice as we watched Titanic, one of Esme's favorite movies. Edward was next to me, Emmett was on the love seat with Rosalie in his lap and Carlisle was sitting with Esme. I could feel Edward's thigh pressed against mine and I had to suppress my shiver. Alice laid a comforting hand on my arm. It was the middle of the movie when Edward nudged me and jerked his head towards the woods. I nodded and followed him out. We both took off running, Edward easily taking the lead. We stopped when we were far enough from the house so no one could hear us. Edward looked at me and I could feel the lust flooding off of him. I looked at him, confused at why I was feeling lust._

"_Edward?" I asked._

_Without a word Edward was in front of me and had started kissing me. I stood still surprised, and then I began to respond. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands were on my waist. His tongue swept over my bottom lip and I gasped in surprise and lust, Edward's tongue instantly swept into my mouth. I couldn't hold back the moan and began rubbing my erection against Edward's. _

!**Present!**

Before I could go any farther into my memories to the bad part where Edward had pushed me away then pretended none of it had happened, a hand rested on my arm, startling me. I turned and looked into large golden eyes. It was Alice. Her face was twisted in concern and her eyes searching mine.

"Are you okay?" she asked her voice soft and filled with concern as were her emotions.

I nodded, unable to speak. Alice gave me a soft smile and laid her head against mine. To the family, it looked like we were a loving couple. We weren't though. Alice was like my sister to me and her mate wasn't even born yet. We were close as can be without being lovers, like everyone thought we were. While her mate wasn't born yet, mine was getting married and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm sorry Jaz." Alice said softly sadness taking over her emotions. If she could cry, she would have been.

I could feel her sorrow and her anger at Edward for hurting me. I patted her hand and sent calming waves toward her. There wasn't anything either of us could do. I concentrated on Edward again. He was still giving off the same emotions, his eyes glued to Bella. I focused on Bella's emotions and flinched. Her love and adoration for Edward knew no bounds. It filled her and overwhelmed me. I turned and looked at the rest of the family. The only one not happy was Rosalie, she was glaring at Bella. She and Alice were the only two who knew about Edward being my mate. I was suddenly overwhelmed but happiness.

"I have an idea!" Alice told me. "Go pack. We are leaving and going on vacation."

I looked at her bewildered but did as she asked when she glared at me. I raced upstairs and threw all my things into a bag. Alice things were folded neatly and organized into five different suit cases. I knew she would have my head if I just threw her things in a bag. I picked everything up and raced downstairs. When I got there I was hit with confusion and hurt. Everyone was staring at Alice in surprise and confusion.

She must have told, I thought.

"Come on. Jaz." Was all she said as she pulled me out the door.

For such a small vampire she sure is strong I thought fondly.

"Wait! Alice you're not staying?" Bella asked as she stood at the door.

Alice shook her head. "I wont watch my brother make the biggest MISTAKE of his life!"

Bella flinched and Edward looked confused. I was bombarded with feelings of loss, confusion, and hurt. I flinched and hurried up to the car. Alice hopped into the driver's seat and sped of.

"Alice?" I asked.

"He's making a mistake and I won't watch you hurt over him." Alice said, anger filling her voice and hitting me like waves.

I nodded and smiled at her and settled in for the ride. We drove and drove until we reached Canada. There we drove to our private house that was surrounded by more than 100 acres of land that nobody was a loud on. When we got the house, Alice popped out of the car and rushed in. I smiled at her enthusiasm as I grabbed the bags. Alice had chosen a room that faced the sunset.

Just like her. A fiery ball of energy, I smiled at my thought.

I set her bags down and walked to my room. It was plain with a king sized bed and cream colored walls. There was a walk in closet and a door that led to my personal bathroom. I merely set ,y things down and walked out of the room.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Alice asked me?

I nodded and together we took off to go hunting.

* * *

It had been a month since we had left Forks. Life had been simple and Alice had kept me from losing myself in depressing thoughts. It was good but as they say everything good has to come to an end.

We had both sensed the whole family as soon as they had been in smell range, though I had a feeling Alice knew they were coming. I threw her a look but she just smiled. We counted down and the family was in the house less than a minute later. Everyone was there, including Edward, except Bella. I could feel the joy and love at seeing us come off everyone. Esme swept us both in a hug and Emmett slapped me on the back.

"Good to see you again!" he boomed like we had been gone forever.

I smiled at him and Rose before turning to Edward. I was shocked to see and feel how miserable he was. I thought it was because Bella wasn't with us.

"Where's Bella?" I asked politely, my southern side showing though. I was trying to be polite even though all I wanted to do was run and run far.

Everyone shifted uneasily before glancing at Edward. I looked at them confused. Before I could say anything Alice began to give off the feeling of happiness and joy. I turned to look at her as Edward gasped. Alice threw me a wink and a smile.

"Let's go hunting!" Alice decided and kicked everyone out, leaving me with Edward.

I shifted uneasily, glancing anywhere but at Edward. Edward had yet to take his eyes off of me, making it hard for me to concentrate.

"I didn't marry her!"Edward blurted out.

I turned to him in confusion. "What?"

"I didn't marry her," Edward stated and looked me in the eyes. "I couldn't marry her. "

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Because I have a mate that I just found out was my mate. He didn't tell me." Edward told him.

I paused and looked at Edward closely. Edward's main emotion was love followed by joy and nervousness. I almost took a step back, but knew Edward would take that as rejection so I stood my ground.

"I don't understand," I said slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me we where mate, Jaz?" Edward asked me, eyes hurt.

I would be bright red if I were human I thought.

"You were happy with Bella." I said. This conversation was making me uncomfortable and I wished it was over.

"Bella was my singer, that's it. YOU are my mate. It took me awhile to realize that was all she was. When you left, Rosalie finally screamed at me that I was losing the best thing for me by letting you go. That's when I began to think about you and I realized I was your mate. I think I always knew, but I thought you and Alice were mates until Rosalie told me you weren't. " Edward said and with each word he came closer and closer to me until he was right in front of me.

Before I could say anything, Edward kissed me. I instantly melted against him. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. His hands where everywhere and all I could do was run my hands all over his body. I could hear the sound of ripping clothes. It took me a second to realize the sound was coming from Edward ripping off my shirt. His cold hands touched my stomach, causing me to shiver. He pulled back from the kiss and began sucking on my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access.

"Where's our room love?" he purred.

I shivered and mentally showed him our room, unable to speak. Edward picked me up bridal style and raced to the room. He placed me on the bed and quickly stripped us both before looming over me. I shivered and pushed my erection up to rub against his. Edward moaned deeply in his throat before growling. He quickly attached himself to my neck and ran his hands down my sides. I moaned and arched against him.

"Edward!" I moaned.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard so that you know I'm your mate," Edward growled possessively.

"Please. Edward….fuck me!" I managed to gasp out.

This spurred Edward into action. He shot up and grabbed something from his pant pocket. I caught sight of it and grinned, it was a bottle of lube. Edward shot me a crooked smile that had my cock hardening even further. Edward was on me again before I could say anything. He quickly lubed his hand and snuck a hand down my body. I moaned when I felt his slicked up finger enter me. He gently pumped it before adding another, then another. I moaned, and began fucking myself on his fingers. Edward pulled his fingers out and I shot him an angry look. Edward ginned and entered me so swiftly I arched off the bed and screamed. Edward didn't bother to stop and I didn't want him to. He pulled out immediately and began pounding into me, hitting my sweet spot every time. I moan and screamed like a whore, but I didn't care and from the smugness radiating off of Edward, he didn't either.

"Fuck..I'm gonna cum!" I screamed before I came all over my stomach.

Edward quickened his pace before coming with a moan. He stilled and fell to his side, rolling me on top of him, so that he stayed in me. He began to nuzzle my neck as I cuddled into him.

"I love you Jasper," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you" I answered him back and threw all the love I felt for him at him.

He gasped and I could feel him harden in me and I grinned. Edward flipped me over and proved once again just how much he loved and wanted me.

**The end**

**I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
